Julian Smith
Julian Smith is a comedian, director, camera operator, singer and actor. He is most famous for his viral youtube videos on both his channel, juliansmith87, and a channel belonging to one of the characters on his show, jeffreydallas. Julian Smith is also the name of his show. He has a website called JulianSmith.tv. Julian Smith is one of the most subscribed directors on youtube. Oldies Before his current fame, Julian made small videos under a different channel, when he was much younger. This channel closed down when he decided to start making more serious videos. Some oldies include: Kids-B-wear, the hammer, and Awkward Moments: Plunger (possibly what started the awkward moment videos.) The Awkward Age The first 30 or so videos were from a JS era called the Awkward age, because there were so many Awkward Moments videos. The very first was a video called Awkward Moments: Kevin's bro, followed by Awkward Moments: Makeup. After these two came the first season of kidnapped. The awkward age also included the Jacquese videos, the Get Your Own iPhone trilogy, and some more Awkward Moments, like Awkward Moments: Chocolate Milk and Awkward Moments: Blind Date, which features Gabrielle, Matilda, and Jacquese. Near the end of the Awkward age came 25 Things I Hate About Facebook, Julian's first viral video. The Viral Age At this point, Julian was already quite popular, with the success of 25 things about facebook, but he was about to release some of his alltime most popular videos ever. It began with Hot Cool aid. At a point in it, he screams to his brother Steven "I MADE THIS FOR YOU!!". This later became Julian's slogan. At the end of every video, you would here the audio clip from Hot Cool Aid of him screaming I MADE THIS FOR YOU to his brother Steven Brockman but it would sound as if he were saying he made this video for you. Not soon later he released Malk - his number one video and one of the most famous comedy sketches on youtube. There was a big improvement in the viral age from the Awkward Age. All of the sketches were hilarious. Some of the videos were Trees Hate You, What Happened to Chris, Truth, Reading Lips and uMove. The viral age also featured Jeffrey Dallas for the first time in Jellyfish. He also ate Randy. The Drama Age Drama comes from all the drama that goes on. In Moving Out, Jeffrey is asked to move out of Julian and Donivan's place, because he doesn't pay his rent. In Moving Out pt. 2 it is revealed that Jeffrey has a new house and he gets his own channel. Then later, a shock came to the fans in an episode of Jeffrey's show when Gabrielle appeared and it was confirmed that a darker sequel to the Kidnapped series would be released. In this one, Julian was actually killed, but survived, because of events in previous videos that had before not made sense. The Kidnapped Season 2 finally blew the minds of all the fans who watched. In the next video, Julian and Jeffrey decided that Jeffrey would go back to making videos on Julian's channel. The Breakfast Era This age starts with multiple advertisements with Julian. This then leads to a new series called Breakfast (formally known as Breakfast With Jeffery). Julian and Jeffery work together to interview, play games, and create raps with guest stars including Amy Holt, iJustine, and Brandon Bowen. We expect a lot from this age. He became a creator on Vessel, along with starting a new series such as Ask Julian and Ask Jeff. Bloop.